James Noah
James Noah (ジェームズ・ノア, Noa Jēmuzu), currently known as Hated Hero “Kotodama”, is a former Hero famed for his frightening and dangerous ideology that endorsed the idea of personal responsibility before societal conformation. Kototama is the embodiment of chaotic neutrality, that is the mindset upon which one only follows his own codes and morals. James earned a scholarship to the top university regarding heroics and civil services, the Texas Academy of Gifted Citizens. Internationally T.A.G.C, is second to only U.A High in Japan. During his tenure as a student, James Noah entered a serious relationship with fellow student Rani and established a long running rivalry and friendship with ***. Eventually James Noah earned his name as the Language Hero "Kotodama" and established himself as an upcoming hotshot. Near graduation, both Kototama and Rani obtained the opportunity to transfer to Japan in order to continue their studies. In the land where the greatest heroes were born, they would surely undergo tremendous obstacles which would result in unrivaled growth. However, their future would surely change after becoming entangled in a massive criminal plot. Several criminal organizations had amalgamated into a massive network bent on an overarching domination of the world. Gathering questionable heroes, chaotic villains and individuals of forgotten times, Noah was a prime target. Hours of investigation by the evil web revealed that the Word Hero had one fatal flaw - his ideal of justice was secondary to his own selfish desires. And such, they concocted a diabolical plan which, upon success, lead to Kotodama dropping out of his academy and disappearing for several years. He soon became known as Hated Hero "Kotodama" after revealing himself a key factor in the infamous attack on the Imperial House of Japan. Immediately, the world of heroes labelled him a villain, citing his previous ideologies as signs of his eventual transformation. However, there are few who are actually aware of the true nature of his betrayal. There are more who believe, rightfully so, that Kotodama had an even deeper motive despite lacking actual evidence. Regardless of his designation as a villain, Kotodama is still known for performing undercover heroics - sometimes undermining the very person he is forced to obey. Thus he is commonly referred to as Everyone's Enemy (みんなの敵,Min'na no teki). Appearance James is often considered a person who's easily forgotten when in a crowd of people. He is not someone who utilizes their looks to advance, often conflicting with his status as a hero. Heroes are glamorous beings whose appearance leaves the crowd in awe and amazement. Their existence have laminated into something beyond civil service. Heroes adorn costumes that allows the world to recognize them in a second's moment. But when Kotodama arrives on the battlefield, even the lowest criminal tends to overlook him as a weakling. It is only when someone realize the connection between his brown eyes and black hair do they find themselves overwhelmed with fear. Kotodama stands above the average height of those around him yet he keeps his body in a toned state. However he is not bulky or muscular due to his quirk’s method of enhancement. His body is built to allow for quick evasion and the ability to quickly escape certain situations. One of James’s greatest features is his ebony hue. His chocolate skin, smooth and silky compliments his brown eyes and hair. During his time in the Hero Academy, Kotodama only wore his uniform during training activities. He instead focused on working on his inconspicuous aura, choosing a dark open shirt and jeans. His outfit matches the forgettable aura that he is often praised for, as he can disappear simply by walking into a crowd of people. James walks with an Ankh around his neck, a ornament his mother gave to him before passing. He also keeps his wedding band around his finger - threatening to overturn the city after losing it during a battle. Personality James was a relatively normal child in the world of super powered humans. He developed his Quirk early and decided that he would follow in the footsteps of his mother, a great hero who devoted herself to making the world a better place. He watched her work endlessly towards reaching her goal of changing the country, performing daring task and risking her life for the happiness of strangers. Watching the happiness she passed onto the everyday citizen left a subconscious seed of a desire to continue her legacy. And thus, he started down his path to heroics by performing small task for people. He believed that no task was too small or unimportant for the strongest of heroes and neither recognition nor reward was required among people who serve under the eye of justice; for continuing the order and happiness of the human heart was enough of a reward. James also believed in a special justice that surpassed laws and rules created by corrupt officials. Inside every heart is a scale of morals. While in Texas Academy, James was exposed to certain downsides of a controlled hero society. The bureaucracy of heroics tainted the concept of a hero. However, Kotodama’s determination helped him push through the exams. Unfortunately, his ideal of a personal sense of justice became the primary weapon used by the. Blackmailing him with his one true weakness, Kotodama would always place his personal feelings and emotions above that of society. Simply put, if he was to choose between saving his loved one or feeding humanity, he would watch the world burn in self-gratification. It is this selfishness that makes it impossible to call Kotodama an actual hero. Heroics rely on selflessness and sacrifices towards the entirety of humankind, two aspects that are impossible for him to comprehend. When his pride and joy were placed on the line - he gladly betrayed the morals of society and threatened the livelihood of his allies. Of course Kotodama exhibits an extreme hatred for his superiors. But the idea of losing his treasure means more than his own emotions. And such he continues to serve diligently and obediently, gladly taking on the mantle of a villain to do so. However, James believes that he still represents the true ideal of a hero. He focuses on minimizing casualties and diverting potential collateral damage. The Hated Hero will even show mercy to those who beg or show humbleness and accept defeat. His actions are not of malice unless provoked. He was once known as the Twilight Hero, a man who walks the path of light and darkness. Unfortunately, neither sides completely trust the Hated Hero, which places Kotodama in difficult situations where he is without allies. But it is rare for James Noah to actually trust someone immediately. He foolishly believes that there are few situations that he cannot handle. Although this lack of trust can hinder most heroes, Kotodama will still tackle the most difficult situation without hesitation. Whereas his face once showed confidence and happiness in order to become the foundation of humanity, Kotodama is often seen with a plain visage. He does not walk with the air of an amazing hero or undeniable truth. While confident in his abilities, he understands that there are people who greatly surpass his own might. And such, stands with a tranquil yet gentle power. He retains his infamous inconspicuous nature, maneuvering through the city with an air of mystery. Even though he keeps from wearing a mask with his villain costume, James is rarely recognized as the infamous Kotodama. He is a master at diverting attention from himself, disappearing into crowds and losing those who wish to trail him. Outside his professional work, James Noah is quite interesting to hang around with. He is charming, funny and willing to please those around him. People are often shocked to find out who he is and often overlook the revelation. When he reveals himself as the Hated Hero, people refuse to believe that someone of his kindness earned such a title. James Noah is considered to be the world's greatest glutton. He indulges himself to the point some would consider it an addiction. If not for his extreme metabolism, James would surely weigh tons by the age of 20. He prefers food over everything. He will travel hundreds of miles for food and even halt a mission if it means getting something to eat. Kotodama states that he is always hungry and that food and drink are two of man's most important gifts. There are few things that James would never try, but overall, he is considered extremely open-minded to food. There are cases of Kotodama being paid in food or an expensive dinner as opposed to money. A sign of Kotodama eventual path is his enjoyment of combat. He is known for dragging out battles to fulfill his action loving persona. He has entered challenges that seemed impossible and stood against beings way beyond his current power. He welcomes each situation as a chance to grow. However, James Noah is quite responsible when it comes to his professional life. Refraining from allowing his love of battle to interfere with work. He sits atop the highest building and watches his enemies work, gathering important information from a distance. In a way, Kotodama has even jumped into battles that don't involve him simply for the potential of growth. Accompanying his love of battle is an innate fear of death. James Noah desires immortality above all else. He despises senseless murder and cherishes the life of those who live it to the fullest. However, he is not afraid to kill beings that stand in his path of happiness. Beneath his chaotic neutral stubbornness is a deep love and loyalty. Those who he call his friends are among a list of people he would protect, even if it meant going against the laws of man. He has betrayed hero agencies for villains and killed villains who threatened his friends. Above all whom he came to know, James Noah possesses a deep love for his childhood lover and wife. So much so, he immediately abandoned his own morals in order to protect her and their family. Persephone stated that her contract with him is greater than any Geass she could conjure. Although he prefers to work in a solitary condition, Kotodama welcomes both companionship and cooperation from people he trust. He believes that the relationships forged are more powerful than the natural quirks given by nature. Humans could accomplish anything should they band together. Unfortunately, the selfishness of corporations have damaged the bonds formed between mankind. No one is more stubborn and quick to anger than Kotodama. Whenever challenged or annoyed, he is willing to chase down his enemies until they retract their words. In some ways, Rani often note that James is the king of temper tantrums when he is aggravated. Not so much that he would lose his composure, but enough to cause annoyance to his allies. But from his stubbornness came a love of battle that would result in the Hated Hero never backing down. He never gives up and will continue onwards until he achieves his dream and goals. History James Noah was born in the United States of America 21 years before the current timeline. He was a silent, good natured child who followed the heroic legacy of his mother whose Angelic Quirk made her famous within her community. He watched her save all in need and shielded people who thought they lived perfectly healthy lives. Overall, she was considered one of the greatest heroes to bless New York City. People often named her the modern day Wonder Woman. But she denied any form of reward or recognition, choosing to act anonymously and without reason. It appeared impossible for her not to help those in need, as she butted herself into the situations of others. It was through her actions that James learned that Heroism was not an occupation but rather a duty. A duty to society to continue mankind's evolution. However, as her time was spent performing heroic acts, she had neither the time to work properly or earn a steady source of income. And such, they lived on the lower income spectrum of the expensive city. She taught James that when heroics are paid, then humanity will be lost. She performed her actions for the beauty of the heart. Beyond his heroic mother, James scholarly life was rather impressive but not worth mentioning. He displayed a wonderful control over his Quirk from a young age and used it to excel through his grades. Before entering his High School career, James Noah encountered a fellow student from the pacific islands. A young beautiful woman of numerous talents and skills. A master of her own Quirk, the two students found a spark from the minute they met each other. Together, they excelled through school and managed to receive an invitation to Texas Academy of Gifted Citizens, the number one school in the U.S. Together, they decided to pursue the life of a hero together; even though Rani was quite the trouble maker. After graduation, a new program was created by the Word Hero Unison Initiative which sent heroes from several universities and boarding schools to different schools across the world. A notion of good will, both Rani and Kotodama, were sent to Japan among others to study alongside the infamous U.A High. Together, they would begin their adventures...or so James thought... Arcs The Selfish Hero, Kotodama Becomes the Hated Hero Powers and Abilities Natural Prowess Kotodama was inspired by the heroics of his mother, whose Angelic image was complimented by her intelligence. And such, Kotodama entered the realm of heroes with a ‘’different’’ mindset than the average trainee. He valued self-prowess over a dependency on others. It is a belief that one will accomplish a goal quicker than if they relied on others. Kotodama lived quite the torturous life both before and after the passing of his mother. However her teachings made it impossible for him to succumb to hardships. His mother and father implanted within Kotodama a certain ambitious fire which stems from an even greater arrogance and stubbornness. Simply put, he exhibits a mental prowess that has shocked Pro Heroes of incredibly high rankings. His indomitable will is often thought to be unbreakable, a result of continuous training and meditation. Since his willpower is the source of his Quirk, Kotodama believes states that the power of a character’s meaning stems from the heart of its speaker. He explains further that words spoken must have meaning and promises never broken. It is the spirit of a reliable being. Ironically, those who understand this philosophy know that his betrayal was with merit. Among heroes, Kotodama was once prospected to claim one of the top rankings despite his secretive methods. But as a villain, he is easily considered one feared due to his immense potential. The belief that one’s future is within their grasp has caused him to focus on different approaches to situations. While one of intelligence and careful planning, he is quick to alter his master plan to adjust. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Defined muscles. A stature that could withstand destiny and the strength to carry society atop his broad shoulders. These are the symbols which represent the perfect hero. However, there are those who choose to operate from behind the scenes or from the darkness which covers the earth. These beings are often Quirk users who intelligence often outshine their physical prowess. They are able to overwhelm the strongest opponent's without expending excessive amount of energy. Kotodama follows the principle that brain will always overwhelm brawn. That the smartest, with enough preparation time, shall claim victory over the strongest of heroes. But there lies a power in intelligence that is rarely touched upon. That is the importance of history. Kotodama studies the past extensively in order to create a clearer path to the future. He analyzes past mistakes of both himself and others while actively building a better present. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility': Kotodama has trained vigorously in the aspects of speed, agility and maneuverability. Unlike other Quirks, his power's indirect nature makes it imperative that the Language Hero is able to escape dangerous situations or claim the advantage through extensive movement. In terms of offense, Kotodama continuously seeks the proper opening. James has trained his body so that he can manipulate both its trajectory and shape mid-movement, allowing him to alter his actions without wasting precious time. Before the enhancement granted by self-invocation of his quirk, Kotodama is capable of crossing impressive distances in minor time. Pairing with an intense focus on speed and agility, Kotodama has sharpened his reflexes enough for him to react to rapid gunfire. His body removes the process of thinking in order to react immediately. Kotodama claims that his reflexes are top-notch among heroes, allowing him to react to speed-enhancement Quirk users albeit lacking the power to actively keep up. *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Stealth Mastery': Kotodama is known for his ability to disappear from crowds and for infantry. Even during his Heroic career, his specialty was in situation diffusions. Rather than fight against opponents of gargantuan size or power, his agency would dispatch him into situations where delicacy is a factor. This is quite contrary to his Wife, whose destructive quirk is often hailed. However, the subtleness of Kotodama's quirk has made him a prime target for agencies who specialize in espionage. His ability to go undercover and disappear without a trace is often amplified by several of his moves. *'Indomitable Will': A power in itself, Kotodama is considered as stubborn as a brick wall. His mindset, once set on a specific path, is almost impossible to change. This mental strength amplifies his durability, as seen in his reluctance to give up. Even after undergoing extensive torture, Kotodama will hold true to his own belief. His indomitable will is considered the result of an absolute stubbornness as opposed to anything heroic. Although heroes with such willpower are often respected, it is this stubbornness that has caused Kotodama to suffer. His belief in selfish obligations over societal responsibilities made it possible for Omoikane's representative to force his recruitment without the usage of her nearly absolute Quirk. Quirk Semantics: Kotodama's quirk allows him to materialize and invoke the meaning of his words upon the material realm. The aftermath is a power to perform a variety of effects, a quirk which grants him a fearful command over both the living and inanimate. He can perform defensive maneuvers such as creating an interlinking sentence to a specific target to binding the target to even forming a contract which traverses time and space. His power is said to symbolize the ancient Mandate of Heaven, the ability to give meaning to specific formula and symbols and impose their purpose upon reality. The strength of the symbols are proportionate to the power of his will, allowing him to effectively perform miracles that are reminiscent to magic. Witnesses doubted the power and destructive output of his quirk upon initial awakening. The subtle nature of Semantics makes it easily overshadowed by those capable of throwing tanks and demolishing buildings. However, the boundlessness of his quirk’s influence repeatedly proved troublesome against such opponents. Unlike other quirks, which fall into a single category, Semantics allows for supportive, offensive and defensive actions; transforming the Hated Hero into a valuable ally. Surprisingly the basis of his quirk stems and gains power from his knowledge of the Aramaic language, which is also considered the language of God itself. This connection, akin to Rani’s quirk, holds a major hold on certain religious groups who believe it is the product of a prophet. When activated, the Aramaic symbols which hold the specific meaning are launched towards his target. Kotodama establishes that his quirk is more similar to imposing a command upon an object or target, in a manner similar to utilizing a universal command terminal. While he is unable to conjure Invocation of its meaning is achieved upon contact and seemingly remains regardless of interference. The range of his quirk’s capabilities is often considered unimaginable. Despite the classification of an Emitter Quirk, his quirk is able to perform feats belonging to both Emitter’s and Transformation. He can command nearby objects and living creatures to perform certain actions, inflict elemental damage, or even enhance bodily functions. Persephone believes that, with strict real-world experience, his quirk would evolve into a deadly weapon. Kotodama eventually learned that his quirk could enhance itself by the addition of extra words, forming entire sentences which perform a single action. The stacking of power takes the form of Kotodama chanting in the ancient, dead Aramaic language. The longer his chant, the stronger the invocation of its meaning. He can also add additional words in order to add extra effects or lay intricate traps. Due to the method of activation, invocation appears as symbols slowly spreading over his target. As his power is essentially “speaking something into existence”, he must perform high-speed incantation against opponents of physical enhancements. He has binded a 3 Point Villain Bot’s movement seconds before being smashed into pieces. Kotodama usually uses smaller symbols in order to inflict damage or perform an immediate action. However, his sentences allows him to overcharge the effect. Alternatively, Kotodama is able to use internal invocation to place the meaning upon himself. He is able to enhance his physical prowess through the usage of this method, amplifying his strength, speed, durability and agility. He prefers to focus upon his maneuverability in order to locate a weak point or establish an advantage against an opponent. His lack of martial training makes it rather difficult to obtain an actual advantage from a strength increase. However, increasing his physical output has benefited him in various situations where brute strength was required. As with his other symbols, sentences allows him to increase the overall amplification - albeit at a serious cost. Rather than increasing his body’s functionality, he is essentially increasing the force that his body releases. Thus damaging his being through prolong usage. When combined with the discipline exhibited by Enhancement Quirk users, the combination essentially overwhelms Kotodama’s options. Kotodama’s quirk is essentially the power to speak something into existence. It is to command an object or target to fulfil a certain instruction. Persephone refers to it as a stronger variation of her own Quirk. However, to speak is to communicate through vibration. And such, his power is offset by the lack of vibrations as well as falls susceptible to normal silencing methods. Once invocation occurs, the symbol appears on his target for as long as he wills it. He can activate its meaning or allow it to remain dormant for indefinite periods of time. Opposingly, the inscription is removed with water. Thus Kotodama refrains from involving himself in wet situations, especially during rainy days. Perhaps the greatest limitation is the availability of Aramaic words. A dead language, he is unable to perform feats which he lacks knowledge of the word. And such, his quirk is extremely limited to the knowledge he holds within. To overcome this disadvantage, Kotodama spends his free time searching for words Persephone stated that had he been born during the late 7th Century, his quirk would receive an increase of exceptional proportion. Moves Semantics is a verbal based Emitter Quirk which uses the power of language as its foundation. And such, the moves are simply named after the meaning that is meant to be invoked. By speaking it into the world, the meaning of the word is invoked upon the target in the form of the character imprinting itself upon the target. Kotodama compares his move set to a universal command terminal, allowing him to perform certain alterations to the outside and internal world The overall command receives a boost in efficiency with the increase of words utilized. However, Kotodama is able to alter certain outcomes by mixing different sequences to create unique commands. This method allows Kotodama to overcome the limited amount of available words through essentially creating a new order. As people are only gifted one voice, Kotodama is unable to perform other invocations simultaneously. And chanting draws upon his mental prowess as a power source. Often distracting him allows enemies to halt or weaken its invocation. *'Restrict/Bind': Restrictive characters limits the targets movement from the location of invocation, essentially binding them to a certain location. Upon activation, the target is unable to move from the area as long as the symbol remains branded. The command of restriction makes it impossible to move an object as long as Kotodama’s will power remains strong. And when used upon living creatures, it binds their movement to the designated area. Kotodama refrains from invoking restrict upon moving objects due to the lack of kinetic energy transference. The sudden halt from falling or the instantaneous stopping of an object traversing is often fatal to those without proper training. *'Break': The character for Break causes the targeted object, location or victim to shatter or fragmentize. When used on objects, the target often crumbles or loses functionality. This has allowed him to destroy bridges, buildings and cars through both minor and major infrastructural damage. A rampaging truck will suddenly suffer from numerous defections before losing control and crashing. It has proved useful against modern police forces, upon which Kotodama is able to dismantle their weapons without causing collateral damage. Locations lose stability and crumble away when the inscription is invoked. Kotodama can also use break offensively against his enemies. When the character for break touches a certain area of the body, that area is put under excruciating pain as bones break and muscles tear. Unlike other commands, Break’s damage output increases with continuous contact. Essentially, Kotodama can inflict damage in a manner akin to gunfire by releasing the command consecutively. Or he is able to destroy the targeted area through prolong contact. Kotodama can focus this command on the mental prowess of his enemies by aiming it towards their head. Upon contact, they will experience intense migraines as they are push through insanity. *'Burn': *'Enhance': Kotodama’s famous command, it is a move which allows him to mask the true meanings of his Quirk by focusing on physical enhancements. Essentially Enhance increases his body’s physical output as oppose to the actual efficiency. It is an outcome achieved through a miraculous method as opposed to actual training or increasing the actual body. **'Enhance, Protect, Explode:' ***'Instant Knockout': After the amplification of his physical prowess granted by Enhance, Protect, Explode, Kotodama charges towards his opponent in a linear fashion, his steps strong enough to break through the concrete beneath. He punches his enemy with enough force to completely demolish their skeleton. The force is seen several feet behind the victim. However the amplification of his power as well as the sudden release of energy damages his own body. Forcing him to use Restore to heal, it leaves Kotodama out of commissions for several hours. ***'Without Limitations': *'Explode': *'Force': **'Force, Explode, Enhance': A unique combination of several different words, this command creates a larger concussive explosion which expands outwardly. It is a more devastating variation of Explode, wielding enough power to completely destroy the foundation of a building. *'Protect': Protect is a unique command which causes his target to protect, transforming it into a barrier. Kotodama often utilizes the air to form invisible barriers against oncoming threats. He can also invoke this command upon other surfaces and available elements. *'Protect, Enhance': A rare two word command, Protect and Enhance increases the durability and strength of the object upon which the command was invocated. When used on a car, it was able to withstand an absolute demolition. This unique combination amplifies the defensive capabilities of his target. *'Restore': Alternatively, Kotodama is able to restore damage done to a specific location or target through his restore command. When used on objects or locations, it appears to command the thing to revert to its previous form. Kotodama can use this command both internally and externally to heal himself and his allies from damage. Unfortunately, he is only able to revert the status to a point upon which he witnessed. A common example of Restore’s limitations is through his instances of regenerative healing. While he was able to heal his ally’s gunshot wound, the scar his partner received days before meeting Kotodama remained untouched. Also,it requires the pieces or material of its composition. In case of a broken bridge, Kotodama would not be able to revert it if it was missing a screw. This also limits his healing prowess, as Kotodama cannot regrow limbs or organs without matching materials that are compatible. Incompatibility will cause even more damage as the body will reject the attached pieces. Kotodama often utilizes Restore to torture his targets by using Break and reverting the damage. Rani jokes that Kotodama uses Restore to revert his aging on his birthday. *'Restrict, Bind, Limitation': A stacked variation of restrict, the additional characters amplify the restrictive, binding power proportional to the amount of repetition. Continuous chanting of the Aramaic translation of Restrict, Bind, Limitation takes the form of additional characters crawling through the target’s being, covering it with lines upon lines of Aramaic meaning. Kotodama often utilizes it against objects who physical prowess or momentum far surpasses Kotodama’s willpower. it has been shown capable of slowing a bullet train or completely halting an Arena Villain Bot before it smashed into Rani. However, the focus required during chanting proves detrimental. *'Stop': Equipment Trivia * Category:Con's Character Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users